


But You Said

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Other, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale talk about Heaven
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952344
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	But You Said

"Aziraphale?" Crowley asked one night as they were cuddling in bed. 

"Yes, love?" 

"Do you remember Heaven before the Fall?" 

Aziraphale blinked. 

"I was created shortly after the War, my dear boy. And I thought you said you don't like to talk about…that," he said softly. 

"Oh. Right."

"What's brought this on, darling? Do you want to talk about it?" 

Crowley nuzzled closer to his partner. 

"I was just thinking. Weird, innit? It's almost like we were made for each other," he replied, playing with one of the ribbons on Aziraphale's nightshirt. 

"Made for each other?" Aziraphale repeated. 

Crowley nodded. 

"Ngh, yeah. See, in Heaven, I wrote Prophecies, an' you collect Prophecies. I have humans knowledge, and you guard human knowledge," he explained. 

"You were the angel Penemue?" Aziraphale asked incredulously.

"Thought that was obvious," Crowley shrugged. 

"Darling," Aziraphale exclaimed, "Penemue is one of the most contested of the Fallen. Most scholars say you shouldn't have Fallen in the first place!" 

Crowley buried his face in Aziraphale's chest. 

"'S not that big a deal," he mumbled. 

Aziraphale stroked his hair. 

"I suppose it's all Ineffable, really," he remarked. 

"That we found each other."

"You mean I found you," Crowley corrected him. 

"Dearest, you ran away from me," Aziraphale chuckled. 

"So would anyone, seeing an angel with a flaming sword," Crowley grinned.


End file.
